


Christmas Crafts and Concerts

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil have a daughter, Fluff, Multi, Parent Phan, christmas phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: It's Christmas, Emily Howell-Lester has a Christmas craft fayre at school, plus a Christmas concert to perform in - with a small surprise for her Fathers' on the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to #2 of my Christmas Phanfic series. I hope that everyone enjoys this story. I got the idea for this from a couple of school letters my daughter bought home today. This is absolute pure tooth rotting fluff lol xD

 

“Daddy,” waved Emily vigorously as she stepped out of the school gate and towards Phil.

 It was almost Christmas, and the light was fading fast in the afternoons now, so Phil made it a thing to pick Emily up in the afternoons now. Not that the girl had any objections, she loved being sat in a nice warm car rather than walking through the winter-y weather.

 “Hello, Kitten, had a good day?” asked Phil as he drew his daughter into a hug.

 “Yes, thank you, Daddy,” smiled Emily happily. “How’s your day been? Did you get that video filmed alright in the end?”

 “Yeah, me and Papa got it done in the end - though, I did accidentally drop the lighting equipment and almost had a heart attack,” laughed Phil.

 “Oh my God, Daddy!” laughed Emily. “You dopey twossack!”

 “Hey! You cheeky monkey, could you sound anymore like your Papa?” grinned Phil.

 “Probably,” Emily winked.

 Phil shook his head in amusement at his daughter.

 *

 Once they arrived home, Dan was straight in the kitchen to make tea for himself and Emily, and a coffee for Phil. It was part of a ‘home from school, we’re all together ritual’ they’d adopted years ago, and the routine never changed, unless they were busy, or Dan was ill.

 “Hello, my angel,” said Dan as soon Emily entered the kitchen after divesting herself of her coat and winter woolies. “Had a good day at school? Got any homework?”

 “Hey, Papa. Yeah, I’ve had a good day, busy, but good. I have Geography and English homework to do, as well as I need to do a little bit more towards my Psychology project,” replied Emily as she sat herself at the kitchen table. 

 “Okay, well if you need any help at all, give us a shout,” smiled Dan as he placed a steaming mug of tea in front of his daughter.

 “I will, Papa, you know that,” smiled Emily. “Oh here are some letters some school.”

 Emily handed the letters to Dan to read. One was for the Christmas performance. The upper years were performing a concert - to which Emily was taking part in. The letter was confirming times and prices for tickets, the other was about a Christmas craft fayre they were having in a couple of days time.

 “Hey, Philly, fancy going to the school’s Christmas fayre this year? We could maybe finish the Christmas shopping. Plus, it says they’re going to be having mulled wine and mince pies too,” winked Dan.

 Phil laughed. “Yeah, we could do if you want. What about you, Emily? Do you want to go?”

 “Can do if you guys want to go, I know how hopelessly lost you two can get,” said Emily, tongue-in-cheek.

 “Oi, you cheeky lil witch,” laughed Dan. “We’re not that bad these days!”

 “No, I know you’re not,” grinned Emily.

 “What do you want for dinner tonight?” asked Phil of the two people who meant the world to him.

 “What have we even got in?” asked Dan as he took a sip of tea.

 “Isn’t it my turn to cook tonight?” asked Emily in confusion.

 “Technically, yes it is, but seeing as you have so much homework to get through, I’ll do it tonight,” replied Phil giving his daughter a pat on the hand.

 “Thank you, Daddy, I promise I’ll make it up to you,” said Emily faithfully.

 “No need to thank me, kitten,” said Phil as he rose from his seat and gave his baby girl a kiss on the hair. “Now I need to go and edit that video, excuse me.”

 With that, Phil left the kitchen to go and make a start on the video they’d all recorded the other day - in which, Emily, had played truth or dare with both of her fathers’.

 “I hope that video will be well received,” said Emily a trace of worry in her voice.

 “The fans will love it, I promise, poppet. Come on let’s make a start on this homework, then once you’re done, we can have a couple of rounds of Mario cart,” said Dan.

 *

A couple of days later, and all three Howell-Lester’s piled into Phil’s car and headed for the school. Once they found somewhere to park, they all headed into the school into the warm.

 “Hello, Emily,” said the headmistress, Mrs Green as Emily entered the foyer with her fathers’ bringing up the rear.

 “Oh, good evening Mrs Green,” replied Emily politely.

 “Nice to see you here this evening, and who have you bought here this evening?” asked Mrs Green.

 “I’m sure you remember my fathers’ Phil Howell-Lester and Dan Howell-Lester,” said Emily indicating to both men.

 “Yes, of course,” said Mrs Green. She held out a hand for both men to shake.

 “Good evening,” said Phil as he took her hand to shake.

 “Hello,” said Dan as he took the woman’s hand briefly. In truth, he’d never liked the woman much. He always thought she was a bit up herself.

 “Come along, Daddy, Papa, I’ll take you to the hall,” said Emily. She could sense Dan was simmering under the surface.

 “Good evening, Mrs Green,” said Emily as she took both her fathers’ arms and led them away.

 Once they were out of earshot, Dan gave vent to his feelings.

 “Urgh, I cannot stand that woman, she is such an old bag. I hate the way she looks down on us both.”

 “Just ignore her, Dan, she’s not worth it,” said Phil calmly.

 “How do you stand her?” asked Dan of his pride and joy.

 “I avoid trouble, then I don’t have to see her,” replied Emily with a grin. “Only interaction I have with the iron woman, is during full school assemblies when I have to help put the chairs out.”

 “The iron woman? I thought that was Maggie Thatcher,” said Phil.

 “Some wag nicknamed her that back in year seven,” giggled Emily quietly.

 Finally they arrived at the hall. They spent an hour wondering around the hall looking at the wares on offer. They all picked a craft or two for their parents - and in Emily’s case, both sets of Grandparents. Emily always liked to get them both something unique that no one else was likely to have. On the way round, Emily introduced both her fathers’ to the teachers in attendance. Emily’s French teacher had become very flustered when she introduced her fathers’. Dan especially. Phil had had to stifle giggles as he watched the scene unfold. Emily hadn’t fared much better, she was silently killing herself too. All of Emily’s friends had flocked around them both too - they loved her dads, they were the epitome of cool in their eyes. Towards the end of the evening, both of her fathers’ also tried out the mulled wine and the mince pies that were on offer.

 “Not bad, could tell the mince pies were shop bought though,” said Dan as they all headed back to the car.

 “But even still, it made a nice change,” said Phil as he wrapped arm around his husbands’. His other arm snaked it’s way across his daughter’s shoulders.

 “What are doing when we get home?” asked Emily.

 “I’ve got nothing planned,” replied Dan. “Why?”

 “I need to rehearse the songs we’re performing for the Christmas show. I was wondering if you could play the piano for me Papa?” asked Emily hopefully.

 “Depends on the songs, I know how to play a few,” said Dan. “Besides, you could play them couldn’t you?”

 “I haven’t got your panache, Papa,” said Emily in a sweet tone of voice.

 Dan laughed, he knew what this little minx was up too. She would butter him up to get her own way - it would work too. Dan found it impossible to say no to his little girl.

 *

 Finally it was performance night, and Emily was nervous.

 “What if I screw up?” asked Emily, nerves making her voice crack.

 “You screw up? That’ll be a first!” said Dan as he took his daughter into his arms and held her tightly before drawing her back so he could look her in the eyes. “You’re going to be amazing, poppet, go into your mind palace and pretend that you’re at home with me and Daddy at the piano, okay?”

 “Okay, Papa,” replied a rather wan looking Emily.

 “Ready, kitten?” asked Phil as he entered the living room.

 “As I’ll ever be, I guess!” said Emily as she took a deep breath and moved towards her Daddy. She just needed a hug and then she knew everything would be okay.

 “You’ll be amazing, kitten,” said Phil quietly in Emily’s ear. “I have complete faith in you.”

 “Thank you, Daddy,” swallowed Emily throatily.

 What Emily hadn’t told them was she’d been given a solo in the show. She was performing ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You.’ So that didn’t help the nerves situation any.

 Once they arrived at school, Dan and Phil found seats at the front whilst Emily headed back stage to prepare for the show.

 Finally the curtain drew open and the first notes of ‘Fairytale of New York’ kicked in, Emily took a deep breath, her eyes sought her fathers’ in the audience and found them right in the front of the stage, and she smiled, she could do this.

 They took a break in the middle, and Emily was quick to sought out her fathers’.

 “There you are!” exclaimed Emily once she found them amongst the clamour of bodies seething around the hall atrium.

 “Em!” said Phil happily as he pulled his daughter in for a massive hug.

 “Em, I am so proud of you, you have no idea,” said Dan as he to hugged his daughter.

 “Thank you, both of you. Are you enjoying the show?” asked Emily a smile plastered on her face.

 Just then, Emily’s best friends, Eden and Emma put in an appearance.

 “Hi Mister’s Howell-Lester’s,” said Emma and Eden in unison.

 “Hello girls, are you enjoying the show?” asked Phil kindly.

 “Yes, thank you,” said Eden a slight blush staining her pale cheeks as she looked at Dan.

 A grin made itself known, Dan was fully aware of the crush Eden had on him, he was flattered, but he never made a thing of it. Emma, meanwhile, had the same sort of sense of humour as Dan, so they could answer each other back without problem - it could be quite funny to watch when they got into one of their slanging matches. Just then a bell rang, signaling the start of the second half.

 “Best of luck girls,” called Phil as the girls moved away towards back stage.

 “Cheers, Mr Howell-Lester,” called Emma over her shoulder.

 “Yes, thank you!” called Eden.

 “See you both later,” Emily called.

 “I see Eden’s crush hasn’t receded any,” said Phil as they moved back towards their seats.

 “Jealous?” asked Dan good-naturedly.

 “Pfft, no chance, I like that it’s you and only you that’s had a crush on me for years,” replied Phil as he bumped shoulders with his husband.

 It was lucky it was dark, Dan had blushed a rather vibrant red.

 Towards the end of the second half of the performance, it was time for Emily’s solo. She moved from her position in the middle row to the front of the stage. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

 Dan and Phil watched as their daughter moved her position from the middle row to the front of the stage. They watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 “Did Em mention anything to you about a solo?” whispered Phil to Dan.

 “No, or not that I remember!” whispered Dan back.

 Just then, the music kicked in and both Dan and Phil looked at each other. It was their Christmas song she was singing.

 “I can’t believe it!” said Dan as he swayed to the music.

 Dan felt Phil grab his hand and squeeze it. When it came to the last verse, they looked at each other and softly sang along.

  _“I just want you for my own,_  
_More than you could ever know,_  
_Make my wish come true,_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you._  
_All I want for Christmas is you.”_

 “I love you, Phil,” Dan whispered into his husbands ear.

 “I love you too, bear,” Phil whispered back.

 Emily had been watching her fathers’ for the entire performance. She hadn’t missed the shock that crossed both their faces, she just made out her Daddy grabbing her Papa’s hand, how they’d looked at each other and softly sung the last verse together. She felt her heart swell at the love they showed each other - she could only hope that she’d find someone who would love her as her fathers’ loved each other.

 Once the show was over, Dan and Phil headed back stage to congratulate their daughter.

 “Kitten, that was incredible!” said Phil once he’d found his daughter.

 “I didn’t know you could sing like that!” exclaimed Dan.

 “Can’t tell you two everything can I?” laughed Emily. “I’ve got to keep some secrets.”

 “That aside, that was the most beautiful rendition of that song I’ve ever heard, you’ve put Whitney to -” but Phil was cut off.

 “Mariah Carey!” exclaimed both Dan and Emily at the same time.

 “Sorry, sorry!” said Phil as he threw up his hands to fend off the verbal attack.

 Emily burst into laughter and hugged Phil tightly.

 “Phil?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Let’s go home.”

 “Okay.”


End file.
